Forwards, Backwards or Sideways?
by wallACEwho
Summary: Or how lunch with the Doctor can be life threatining.


Authors Note: I own nothing except Gesbarti Prime.

So the second story in my Eleven/Amy series. I hope you enjoy it.

For a Friend.

**Forwards, Backwards Or Sideways?**

"So," the Doctor said, as Amy walked into the console room, "Forwards, backwards or sideways?"

"Hmm," Amy said, dropping her bag on a nearby chair, "What was that?"

The Doctor turned and leant against the console, "I did mention this is a time machine didn't I?" he asked. Once Amy had nodded he carried on, "So do you want to go into the future, the past, or to another planet. Forwards, backwards or sideways?"

Amy shrugged, "You decide."

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow, "What's the matter?" he asked, "You've been awfully quiet recently."

Amy sat down, "It's just," she began, "I'm glad I came with you, and that pageant was great but," she paused and fiddled with the straps on her bag.

"But?"

"Well what about my family. My friends. What will they think if I'm gone for a year or more and they don't hear from me?"

The Doctor smiled, "Is that the problem," he tapped the console, "Time machine. I'll have you back the exact moment you left. As for your family hearing from you," he held out a hand, "pass me your phone a minute."

Amy looked at him oddly, but fished her phone out of her bag and passed it too him. Pulling the back off, the Doctor ran his Sonic Screwdriver over it a few times, before taking what looked like a computer chip out from under the console and plugging it in. He then handed it back, "There you go," he said, "Universal roaming. Any time any place you'll get a signal."

Amy took the phone back, "Your joking,"

"Cross my hearts,"

"Okay," Amy said, "I believe you."

The Doctor turned back to the console, "Good. So where too?"

His companion stood up and walked over to him, "Somewhere with food," she replied, "I'm feeling peckish."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, "Food, food, food. Ah," he began to flick switch's and pressed buttons, "I know just the place," he said, "Nice little eatery on Gesbarti Prime. Does _the _best steak béarnaise this side of the twelve galaxies," he smiled, "Their macaroni cheese isn't bad either."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the TARDIS came to a juddering halt and the pair stepped out of the doors. "Wait here," the Doctor said, "I need to get a ticket."

As he walked off, Amy looked up. The sky seemed to be a darker shade of blue than on her world, boarding on purple in fact and the spaceships flying past were all sorts of shapes and sizes. All around the TARDIS were other vehicles; it seemed the Doctor had bought them to a car park. The Doctor returned and slapping something on the side of the TARDIS, offered Amy his arm. "Come on," he said, "I'm hungry now."

Amy laughed, "I can't believe that you still need a ticket to park in the future. When exactly are we anyway?"

The Doctor looked at his watch, "We're in the years 2468 and it's coming up to quarter to one. Just in time for lunch."

A little while later, they were sitting in the restaurant waiting for their food. "So," the Doctor said, "What do you do?"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked as she buttered a bread roll.

"Well before you came with me. What did you do?"

"I worked on a magazine," Amy said, "Nothing major. Just editing and stuff."

The Doctor looked at her in surprise, "You're a writer?"

She shook her head, "No. But I want to be in the future."

The Doctor smiled, "That's great. Absolutely brilliant."

"So what about you then Doctor?" Amy said.

"What about me?"

"Who are you?" she replied, "What are you? Where are you from?"

The Doctor looked away, "I'm a Time Lord," he said at last. "I'm from a planet called Gallifrey."

"Gallifrey," Amy repeated, trying the name out a few times. "It sounds nice. Can we go there sometime?"

"Maybe someday," the Doctor said wistfully.

Just as the pair began to tuck into their food, (the Doctor his steak and Amy a burger and chips,) the door to the restaurant was thrown open, and a group of men (at least Amy assumed they were men) in helmets and military fatigues burst in wielding what looked like space age carbines. "Everyone on the floor," one of the men yelled, "Now,"

"Doctor," Amy whispered, as they dropped to their knees, "What's going on?"

"It would appear," the Doctor whispered back, "That we are being taken hostage." He got to his feet, "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding though."

"You," one of the men said, seeing the Doctor approach them, "On the floor."

"Sorry," the Doctor said holding his hands up in front of him, "I just thought we should all get acquainted, seeing as we're likely to be here a while. I'm the Doctor," he pointed back towards his table, "The girl with me is Amy and this is a room full of frightened diners." He peered at the man's arm, "And you judging by the patch are ex-Gesbarti space marines." He grabbed at the weapon the man was holding and studied it, "Armed with what looks like an Argolian disrupter rifle," he handed it back, "Weren't they outlawed back in 2346?"

The man who had first spoken stepped forward, "Shut up," he whispered.

"Now come on," the Doctor said, "That's not very nice."

"Shut up," the man repeated before hitting the Doctor over the head with the butt of his rifle.

* * *

When the Doctor came round, Amy threw herself on him, "You okay?" she whispered.

"Of course," the Doctor said, rubbing his head, "It'll take a lot more than a bump on the head to hurt me." He looked round, "So what's happening?"

Any looked up "There are two on the door, one's guarding us and the guy who hit you is in the back room."

The Doctor sat up, "He's obviously the one in charge. But the big question is. Why are four ex-space marines holding a restaurant of diner's hostage?"

"Money maybe?"

The Doctor pulled out a yo-yo from his pocket and began to play with it, "Maybe. But if that was the case they would have taken the money and run. We'd be eating right now."

"Adrenaline rush?" Amy suggested, "You said they were ex-marines. Maybe they need the thrill of doing something dangerous?"

The Doctor ran the yo-yo across the floor, "That's another idea. I wish I could talk to one of them. Then we'd know for certain."

Amy smiled, "I think you might get your chance."

The marine who had been left to guard the hostages, had begun to shuffle from foot to foot as if their boots were too tight. "Jacin," one by the door whispered, "Stop it. Just calm down okay."

"I'm not sure about this Col," Jacin replied, "What if Stiles' wrong?"

"He's not," Col said, "Look, just take your helmet off and relax."

Jacin sighed and sinking into a chair pulled of the helmet and shook out her hair. "It's a girl," Amy gasped.

"So it is," the Doctor said, "So it is."

A few minutes later, Amy walked over to the girl, "Hello," she said, sitting down next to her.

Jacin waved her gun listlessly, "Go back over there."

"Hey," Amy said, "I didn't mean any harm. Just thought you might like some company."

Jacin put the gun down, "I could actually."

Amy held out a hand, "Amy Pond."

"Jacin," the marine said shaking the offered hand.

A little while later, Amy pointed to the Doctor, "My friend, the Doctor. He can help,"

Jacin looked at her suspiciously, "Help with what?"

Amy gestured around the restaurant, "Well I guess you don't make a habit of taking people hostage."

Jacin smiled, "Well no."

"Well," Amy said, "I haven't known him for long. But from what he's told me the Doctor has a habit of being able to solve problems. I'm sure he could help you."

Jacin looked away, "I'm not sure,"

"Look," Amy said, "Just get your boss to talk to us. That's all we ask."

Jacin paused, "Okay," she said at last, "I'll see what I can do."

Amy smiled as she stood up, "Thanks."

"So," the Doctor said as Amy walked back to him, "What did she say."

"She'll see what she can do." Amy replied, sitting back down, "What have you found out."

The Doctor gestured towards the window, "Well what ever these jokers want, they've certainly got a crowd."

Amy went over to the window, and looked out. Outside were a multitude of vehicles and creatures some of whom seemed to be holding cameras. "Is that the press?" she said aghast.

"Yup," the Doctor said, "Began to arrive in force about fifteen minutes ago."

* * *

Before they could say anything else, Jacin walked over to them accompanied by a tall hook nosed man, with a shaven head. "Amy, Doctor, "Jacin said nervously, "This is Commander Stiles."

The Doctor stood up and held out a hand, "Commander."

Stiles stared at him keenly, "Sergeant Jacin seems to think you can help us," he looked the Doctor up and down, "Though personal I don't see how someone so…young can."

"Oh I'm a lot older than I look," the Doctor said blithely, "I just moisturise. Now what exactly is the problem?"

Stiles sighed, "Follow me." He led the Doctor and Amy to the restaurant office and gestured to two chairs. Once they were seated, he sat down behind the desk and sighed. "We're not terrorists," he said at length, "Nor thieves. There is a very good reason for why we have done this."

"Oh," the Doctor said, "So what is the reason? It must be a good one for highly trained soldiers to take a restaurant full of civilians' hostage."

Stiles sighed again, "Let me start at the beginning and you'll see why. My unit and several others recently came to the end of our last tour of duty. When we got back to the barracks we were discharged, but were told that if we fancied earning a few extra credits we should report to the National Science Institute."

The Doctor sat forward, "And. What happened?"

Stiles sat back, "A few of the lads went to see them a few weeks ago. We ain't seen them since."

"Couldn't they be in isolation," Amy suggested, "In for a long battery of tests and not allowed to see people."

"We thought of that," Stiles said, "But when we went to the NSI headquarters to ask about them, we were told no tests were being conducted and they'd never seen anyone."

The Doctor smiled, "So that's why you've done this. You're trying to make yourself heard."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah. Official channels haven't seemed to work so we're trying something else."

The Doctor sat back and steeped his fingers, "So, we have disappearing soldiers and an official if slightly sinister government body." He turned to Amy, "It's basically screaming at me to interfere."

Stiles looked at him, "So you'll help us."

"Of course," the Doctor said. "Now we just need to get out of here without the press spotting us."

A few minutes later, Stiles walked out the front door of the restaurant and laid his gun on the ground. While this was happening, the Doctor, Amy and Jacin – "I want one of you with me, in case I find something," the Doctor had said – slipped out the back door and climbed over to wall. "So," the Doctor said, "Where is this institute?"

"Right in the city centre," Jacin said, "Huge white building. You can't miss it." Walking calmly through the crowd, the trio soon came to the main entrance for the National Science Institute.

"Umm Doctor," Amy said as they watched the people coming in and out, "How exactly do you plan on getting in?"

The Doctor smiled, and fished a battered leather wallet out of his pocket, "Watch and learn," he said before striding up to the reception desk. "Hello," he said, "I'm Doctor John Smith. I was asked to come in and do a review of security procedures on the premises."

The receptionist looked up at him, "I don't remember there being anything in the book about it."

The Doctor shrugged, "Last minute I expect, you know how these things are. Shall we go on through?"

"Wait a minute," the receptionist said, "I need to see some credentials else I can't let you thought."

"But of course," the Doctor said, handing over the wallet, "Here you go."

The receptionist glanced at the wallet before handing it back, "Everything seems to be in order," she said, pressing a button on the desk, "Through you go."

"How did you do that?" Amy asked as they walked though the double doors.

"Charm," the Doctor replied smugly, "Though the psychic paper helps."

"Psychic paper?"

He passed her the wallet, "Shows them what ever I want them to see. Or what they expect to see. It prevents awkward questions."

* * *

The trio made their way quickly through the building, trying each door as they passed. Eventually they came upon a locked door, with a key card system. "How do we get in?" Jacin asked.

The Doctor stared at it for a moment, "Hmm," he said, "The psychic paper won't fool it since its computer based." He whipped out the Sonic Screwdriver, "Let's see if this will work." He buzzed the locks once or twice and then smiled, as the door popped open with an audible click.

"That was easy," he said as they walked through the doors and came face to face with a group of armed guards, "Too easy."

Ten minutes later, they found themselves in the directors office, "I must say I'm impressed," Director Cantor said, "Your identification does appear to be genuine. But fortunately – for us of course – Miss Livsey the receptionist was of a suspicious enough mind to contact me." The Director sat down, "So tell me. Why are you here?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Oh you know. Missing soldiers."

Cantor smiled, "I'm not going to insult your intelligence Doctor by saying, "What missing soldiers?" so allow me to get straight to the point. Do you know what Gesbarti Prime is famous for?"

"Of course," the Doctor replied, "Pioneering artificial therapy," he tailed off.

"Correct," Cantor said, "Now I'm sure you will admit that Gesbarti space-marines are among the most feared in the galaxy. But a few months ago the Commander in chief came to me and asked me to find away to make them the most feared."

The Doctor leapt out of his chair, "No no no," he said, "You haven't been."

Amy looked up at him, "What is it Doctor. What have they been doing?"

"They've been messing with people's head," the Doctor hissed, "Brainwashing them, Removing emotions."

"Oh not just emotions Doctor," Cantor said, "Most types of feeling. Pain has been eradicated as well."

The Doctor rounded on him, "You know Cantor I knew a man like you once. His name was John Lumic. You would have liked him."

Cantor chuckled, "Well as pleasant as this conversation has been Doctor, we both have places to be. I have a meeting with the board of directors and you and your associates with my machine." Signalling to the guards, he left the room.

As the guards led them down the corridor, Amy turned to the Doctor, "So what now?"

The Doctor sighed, "I have plenty of ideas. Unfortunately most of them involve being at liberty."

Before they had got much further, Jacin doubled over and moaned. "What's the matter," one the guards asked. As he drew near she lashed out, and punched him in the gut. As he keeled over she whipped her leg round to catch his fellow. "Run," she cried as the second guard fell.

As they ran, the Doctor expalained his plan, "We need to find the main computer," he said, "If we can I might be able to reverse what ever Cantor has done."

"And if we can't?" Jacin asked

The Doctor said nothing.

* * *

They ran the whole length of the building, before the Doctor led them back to the door with the key card lock. Pulling out the screwdriver, he buzzed the lock and ran indoors. As they followed him in, both Jacin and Amy gasped.

The room was lined with computers and cryogenic tubes, one computer to a tube. Inside each tube was a person. "Lyta," Jacin cried running up to one of them, "Massten."

Meanwhile the Doctor was studying the main terminal, "Seems simply enough," he said, flicking a switch, "I just need to reverse the feedback processes and they should be fine."

"Not so quickly Doctor," a voice said from behind him and turning they found themselves face to face with the Director. He was holding a stubby pistol and was flanked by two men. They were both dressed in uniform and while their faces were grim, their eyes were blank."

"You can't do this Cantor," the Doctor said, "These are people. By making them go through this you've removed everything that makes them unique."

"All progress is fraught with problems Doctor," Cantor said, "Sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

"For a fatter wallet you mean," the Doctor shot back.

"If you prefer," Cantor replied.

"Then you've bought this on yourself," the Doctor said. He quickly flicked a few switches before slamming his hand against a large button in the centre. Instantly the tubes popped up and the blank eyes marines snapped into action. They closed on Cantor menacingly.

"Doctor," he cried, "Help"

"You've bought this on yourself," the Doctor replied. "Don't expect help from me."

A little while later, the Doctor and Amy stood outside the restaurant facing Jacin and Stiles. "Thank you Doctor," Stiles said, "For everything."

"My pleasure," the Doctor replied, "Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Don't hold up any more restaurants."

As they walked back to the TARDIS, the Doctor suddenly clapped a hand to his forehead, "What is it?" Amy asked.

"The parking ticket," the Doctor said smiling, "It will have run out hours ago."

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


End file.
